<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil In Me by LilyofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995097">Devil In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms'>LilyofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Letters, from nate to detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is written for Nate and Dinah.<br/>Thanks for inviting me to participate in this challenge. It has been a fun exercise in writing something different than the usual.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A series of familiar letters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_bunny_king/gifts">evil_bunny_king</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My fingers map her paths<br/>my eyes dance upon her curves<br/>my lips taste the sweetness of the one that I adore.</p>
<p>If I a beggar she my salvation<br/>if I a rich man she my wealth.</p>
<p>Her smile is but the life giving water to quench my thirst<br/>her breath is but the sweet scent of jasmine to calm<br/>her laughter is but the soothing balm to my heart.</p>
<p>If I a sinner she a saint<br/>if I a devil she an angel.</p>
<p>Wrap me in your wings<br/>keep me from the darkness of this world<br/>the dark within myself.<br/>Wrap me in your love and save my soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written for Nate and Dinah.<br/>Thanks for inviting me to participate in this challenge. It has been a fun exercise in writing something different than the usual.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>